


Overwatch Academy (Dead version)

by WildSpirit27



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildSpirit27/pseuds/WildSpirit27
Summary: Mercy, more known as Angela Ziegler, is a high school student going to Overwatch Academy, a boarding school that has Principal Amari in charge of the crazy high schoolers. Angela ends up going here after constant searching of a new home and school, and soon meets Mei Ling-Zhou, a Chinese transfer student who is super kind and apologetic. Together they become best friends and together they will have to make through high school. Can they do it?This fic is dead, but I'm in the process in rewriting it! Stay tuned!





	1. First Day

Mercy POV:

As I watched the street come clearer instead of the blur that was there before, I grabbed my backpack and rolling suitcase and stood up on the city bus, it almost knocking me over with it’s rumbling stop. I could hear whispers emerge from the bus as I walked down the steps, Overwatch Academy looming over me. I smiled before starting to worry again.

Don’t overreact, don’t overreact, I started to chant in my head as I walked up the grand stairs that lead to the large double doors. I opened the door to see the school bustling with activity.

I then noticed someone that stood out.

“Jamison…” I mutter as I see the tiny man with his large friend beside him. 

“Oi, look big guy, it’s the ol’ Angela! Ello, mate!” He said in his thick Australian accent as he started to walk over to me.

“Good to see you too, Jamison…” I say regretfully as his friend starts to come over as well. I cower under his size.

“What’s this small angel doing here? She shouldn’t belong!” He says in a gruff voice as he pushes me over, both of them laughing maniacally as I land on the floor. I try to get up but he continues to push back down again. They leave the scene, still dying from laughter. I gave a low growl.

I then see a small girl came out from behind the lockers.

“Oh no! You okay! Ahh, I should’ve stopped them… I’m sorry!” the girl said in a sweet Chinese voice. She held out her hand as she helped me up.

“Oh no, it’s not your fault. Their just some bullies, no big deal,” I say nonchalantly, even though I did feel a little hurt inside.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! I forgot to introduce myself! I’m Mei!” she replied, holding out her hand in a greeting.

“I’m Angela. Angela Ziegler,” I shake her hand.

“I should’ve stopped those no good bullies! I’m so sorry!” Mei was so apologetic. I felt her feelings though.

“Oh, it’s okay, no need to apologize,” I say again.

“Alright, sorry, sorry.” Mei then helps me grab my stuff off the ground. I then hear the loud speaker come on with a stern and feminine voice behind it.

All students, please meet in the auditorium, all students, please meet in the auditorium. Thank you.

“Where’s that?” I ask Mei. She then goes on her phone, probably to check.

“It should be right over there,” She points in the direction in front of us. I then see another large door that says above it: Auditorium. Lots of students were heading through the doors, each one seemingly very excited, including this one girl that was chatting away about some video game. Me and Mei follow them, walking in to a very big room that had a stage at the the front with comfy floating chairs lined up in rows in front of it.

We take a seat in front of the girl that was talking about the video game.

A few more students come in before we hear a voice echo around the room. 

“Ahem, ahem, students, please take a seat and quiet down. I am Mrs. Amari, your principal and school nurse. Today I am going to show you the different teachers you will have at this wonderful school, and then show you your dorms,” The voice says, the same voice I heard over the speaker.

I then hear the trading of mics as a harsh voice takes over.

“Hello students. I am Mr. Reyes, your Spanish teacher for the school. I am extremely strict, so if you don’t get things done on time, you have detention for the rest of the week, understood?” The voice says. Multiple people nod their heads.

More trading mics until a country accent sounds into the room.

“Hello, fellas, I’m Mr. Mccree, the horse back riding teacher. If you wanna join my sport, come to me later this week with an up to date physical on file and a great attitude!” He says with a playful smile at the end.

Another person walks up on stage.

“I am Ms. Vaswani, your math teacher. I am extremely organized so if you leave my room a mess or you act irresponsible, you are cleaning up with Mr. Bastion, our janitor, after school,” A pleasant but stern voice says into the mic.

No footsteps could be heard, but I could see a different person take the mic.

“I am Mr. Zenyatta, the guidance counselor here. If you have any problems with anything, please come to my office and I will treat you well.” A robotic but soothing voice flows into the room.

“I am… ahem… Mr. Winston, and I am your science teacher. Nothing else to it besides I love bananas and peanut butter,” A goofy voice plays into the mic. A couple giggles could be heard. I even snicker a bit too.

“Hello, my students. I am Ms. Orisa, and I am your English teacher. I hope I can make sure your stay here is excellent,” A kind robot voice says.

“I’m Mr. Morrison, your male PE teacher. Make sure you work hard unless you want to be punished,” An old sounding voice echos into the room.

“And I’m Ms. Zarya, your female PE teacher. Now, get pumped up for an awesome PE time!” A deep woman’s voice shouts through the room.

“I am Ms. O’Deorain, your robotics teacher. You may call me Ms. Deorain for short,” A seductive but stern voice says in the mic.

“Haha! I am Mr. Wilhelm, your history teacher! Get ready for a sword fighting experience in my room!” A booming loud voice says in the mic.

“And I’m Mr. Lindholm. I know I’m short, but don’t call me a dwarf!” A deep, seemingly angry voice surrounded the walls of the room.

“And finally, I am Mr. Akande, your wrestling teacher. If you want to sign up for it, come to practice on Friday. Bring a physical too,” A calm, collected voice finishes off the teacher announcements.

“Alright, students, now time for your dorms…” As the Mrs. Amari’s familiar voice came back to the mic, I started to space.

“Angela Ziegler and Mei Ling-Zhou,” I hear her call. I jump back into reality, Mei looking at me excitedly. “You two are in dorm number 205. You may leave the auditorium now with your luggage.”

Me and Mei get up and grab our stuff, us starting to walk out of the door.

After a couple minutes of walking, we finally make it to our dorm. We open the door with the key that we got, and each claim a bed. We start to set up our stuff before Mei speaks.

“Angela, are you excited about being here?” She asks as the tension grew thicker.

“Actually, to be honest, no. I have been changing schools every year for the past 10. I think this will be the last one, hopefully,” I answer honestly.

“Oh, sorry I brought that up, I’m so sorry…” Mei starts to say before I turn around and give her a reassuring smile. She then stops before grabbing stuff from her bag. They seemed to be PJs.

“We should probably get ready for bed. After all, it’s dark outside,” She says as she starts to walk out of the room.

“Hey, Mei,” I say before she could close the door. “Thank you.” She gives me a smile before closing the door gently behind her.


	2. Nightwatchers

Mercy POV:

Once Mei shut the door, I opened the window, the cool night breeze flowing in from it. It reminded me of home. 

I then heard voices from outside. I looked out the window to see a girl with brown hair with a purple ombre typing something in on the dorms computer system. She seemed to be alone.

Once she finished typing, I heard her laugh before the lights went out. I heard a scream from the bathroom, probably Mei. I grabbed the flashlight that I put under my pillow and switched it on, allowing me to see clearer. I looked at the door of the bathroom before she tumbled out, her shaking all over.

“Mei, you alright?” I ask as I help her off the floor.

“I’m-s-s-scared of th-th-the dark!” She says, she stuttering as she was shivering. 

“Don’t worry, have this,” I hand her my flashlight, she taking it before crawling into her bed and hiding under the covers. I run outside of our room and head to the school. I noticed their lights were out too.

I rushed inside and saw Mr. Reyes talking to Mr. Mccree, them both having flashlights. Mr. Reyes then noticed me. 

“Hey, what are you doing here, kid?” He asked in a stern tone. 

“I was just here to see if I could help, sir-” I say.

“You are supposed to be in your dorm!” He cuts me off angrily.

“Reyes, give her break,” Mr. Mccree says. “You said you wanna help, then how ‘bout you check the generators for me.”  
“Yes, sir,” I say as Mr. Reyes glares at me before I run off.

It takes me a while to reach the generators, but I manage to find them behind the school. I check the screen near them and see that it says “HACKED” in purple letters with a purple skull above it. I take a picture with my phone before running back to the front of the academy.

Both of them were still there, Mr. Reyes with a grumpy look on his face. I show Mr. Mccree the picture.

“That was the same darn thing Ms. Vaswani saw on the control room computers!” He says shocked. He grabs his walkie-talkie and starts speaking to, what I assume, Ms. Vaswani, explaining the situation. I then hear more static before he brings the walkie-talkie down from his ear. 

“What’s your name? Ms. Vaswani would like to know,” He asks quietly as if he is telling a secret.

“Um… Angela Ziegler,” I respond, slightly hesitating.

He then continues speaking in the walkie-talkie as Mr. Reyes continues to glare at me. I become slightly nervous being watched like that. 

Mr. Mccree then attaches the walkie-talkie back to his belt. “Don’t worry, Angela, we have a technician up there right now. You can go scurry back to the dorms now,” He says.

“Thank you, sir,” I say as I walk out the door, still wondering why Ms. Vaswani needed my name. I run back to the dorms, and by the time I get there, the lights are back on. 

“There you are! I got so worried!” Mei says when I come back in the room. She still was semi-hiding under the blanket. 

“I just needed to help the teachers with the problem, that’s all,” I explain to her as I lay down in my bed. 

“Okay, that’s good. I thought you got captured by an evil monster or something!” She says with relief. “Anyway, Angela?”

“Yes, Mei?” I say as I wrap the covers around me.

“Can you check something for me?” She asked quietly. “Can you check if that purple girl is out there still?”

“Wait, you saw her too?” I asked as I sat up on the bed.

“I saw her messing with the equipment outside, but I don’t want her to hurt herself!” Mei said as she curled more into the blanket.

“Don’t worry, I’ll check,” I say as I go outside of our dorm. I walk down the quiet hallway and get outside. I then run to the control center.

No one was there. Interesting.

I walk inside and shut the door silently behind me. I then walk up to the light controls. It had the same purple skull on it as the generators had. I take a picture before I hear a voice behind me.

“Hola!”


	3. Sombra

Mercy POV:

I turned extremely fast to see the purple ombre girl behind me with a smirk on her face. She was leaning on the closed door.

“How did you…” I start to ask before I become a loss for words.

“Yes, yes, I know what you’re thinking, amiga, but you really shouldn’t be here,” The girl said teasingly.

“You shouldn’t either!” I say back.

“You caught me, amiga,” She then walks over to me and looks at me straight in the eyes with a grin on her face. 

“Yes, I did, now please go away so I can go back to Mei,” I say as I try to get past her.

“Oh, Mei, huh? I’ve heard about her…” The girl said, her eyes getting lost in thought.

“Who are you, anyway?” I ask sternly before she looks back at me with a small smirk.

“I am Sombra,” She says as she holds her hand out in greeting.

“That’s it? That is not a very common name…” I say.

“Well, amiga, my parents were very original with their naming…” She says, almost as if she was teasing or lying.

“Well, I am-” I start to say before she cuts me off.  
“Angela Ziegler, orphan, moved from multiple schools across the states, and is interested in being a doctor.” She takes my hand and shakes it.

I was speechless. Sombra knew everything! How did she? I never told anyone!

“You must be shocked, amiga,” She says as she lets go of my hand. “Based on your facial expressions, anyway.”

I could feel the anger boiling up inside of me, the anger that I’ve kept in for so long.

“How do you know that! I never told anyone about ANY of that! You dumme kleine person!” I yell at her, her being slightly shocked at my outburst.

“Wow, I was expecting you to be a little more nice, based on your orphanage behavior,” She says teasingly. 

I then push her aside and open the door and slam it shut. I then run back to the dorms, tears rolling down my face. I open the door to my dorm and rush under the covers, shoving my head into my pillow.

“Oh no, what happened?” I could hear Mei say. I twist away from her and look at the wall, my vision blurry from my weeping.

I could hear Mei shift around and get off her bed, her slowly coming over to me. She then comes right up next to me and I hear her…

Sing a lullaby? She is singing in Chinese, her voice being the only that I hear besides my sad, deep breaths. When I peek over to her, her eyes are closed and she is swaying with the slow beat. 

“Mei, what are you doing?” I ask her quietly, my voice cracking from my tears earlier.

She then stops. “Singing a song that I sing when I’m sad. I thought it could um… help you,” She says kindly before continuing.

I listen to the song, it making me slowly forget what had just happened with Sombra.

An hour passes until she stops.

“We should really get to sleep. It’s already 11,” She says as she looks at her clock that is shaped like a snowball. She then walks back over to her bed and plops down on it, she moving the covers so they hide her. I then hear short little snores as she falls fast asleep immediately after she hit the pillow.

I then look at the picture of my parents and me, a single tear falling down my face as my eyes slowly close.


	4. Love at First Sight

Mercy POV:

As the first rays of the sun shine down through the window, I hear Mei’s alarm clock slowly beep it’s loud, annoying sound. I sit up and stretch my arms high, a small yawn emitting from my mouth. I then look at Mei’s clock at notice that it is 6 in the morning. I then see Mei rustle around in her sleep, her eyes then slowing opening once her face moved to the sunlight. 

I then see her move over and shut her alarm clock off with a small click on the top. She then notices me.

“Good morning, Angela,” She says as she does a small yawn. She gets up and grabs a Ziploc bag from her bag that was next to her bed. She then walks to the bathroom sleepily. 

I follow behind, me also taking a bag with me. We then reach the counter and start brushing our teeth. After that we brush our hair and get dressed, separately of course.

We then grab our bags as we hear the bell ring, signifying that class is about to begin. I look at my schedule one more time.

Spanish Class; Reyes; Room 207.

Great. It’s the teacher who probably hates me now.

I then hear a sigh beside me as we start walking, and I look over to see Mei looking at her schedule.

“What is it?” I ask.

“PE. I suck at PE!” She whispers angrily so only I could hear. 

“What’s worse is that I have Spanish, which I have to learn in order to be able to get into a good college. Plus, I think Mr. Reyes doesn’t like me,” I replied as we opened the door to the large school, many students shoving and pushing their way in.

“Why do you think that?” Mei asks.

“When I was helping the teachers last night with the power outage, he kept staring at me like I was an evil villain,” I answered honestly.

“Well, the gym is right over there, so I must go. 再见!” She says, saying goodbye in her native language.

I walk up the stairs, but once I get to the top, I trip on the last step and end up falling on my face. I then hear laughter coming from in front of me, and I see Jamison and his friend cracking up.

“She- she- fell in front- of the- whole school!” Jamison says, cackling in between almost every word.

“It wasn’t the whole school,” I mutter back as I try and get up, but I end up falling again, everyone behind me starting to laugh. I could feel myself start to tear up in frustration.

“Aww, is she gonna cry? Crying is for wimps!” His friend says as everyone starts to laugh again as they kick me almost down the stairs, me falling down to the last step. A tear starts falling down my cheek as I curse in pain and grit my teeth.

As everyone starts to leave, everyone still giggling about what happened, I then see a boy with green hair come up to me.

“You alright?” He asks as he holds out his hand.

“Yeah, I’m… fine,” I say, grunting in between as I try and get up myself. He looks at me questionably.

“You sure? You took quite a beating,” He asks again. I then fall back down defeated, gasping in pain. I then grab his hand as he pulls me up with surprising strength. I then realize my legs are scraped, and one scratch is even bleeding a bit.

“Come on, let's get you to the nurse to get you fixed up,” He says with a smile as he helps me limp my way to the office. We reach the office and he asks if we can see the nurse, which the lady in the office just points to a small door behind her. He then leads me over there, going at an extremely slow pace so he makes sure I don’t fall.  
He then knocks on the door and Principal Amari answers it and sees my scratched up legs.

“Oh my! We need to get you fixed up, dear,” She says as she leads me in. She then notices the boy he helped me.

“Did you help her get here, Genji Shimada?” Amari asks as he starts to leave.

“Uh, yes mam,” He answers kindly as he does a Japenese style bow.  
“Thank you. Here, I will give you a note for your teacher so he knows why your late,” She then walks over and grabs a small sheet of paper, signs it, and hands it to the boy, who is now apparently Genji. He gives another small bow before waving goodbye.

“Alright, now let’s patch you up,” She looks at me with a reassuring smile. She then sits me down on a bed, and starts grabbing some bandages and some medical wipes. She then starts wiping the scratches, me wincing in pain at every time she touched one. She then stops and puts a bandage on my bleeding scratch.

“Alright, we are finished. Take this note and hand it to your teacher,” She says as she hands me the same paper she handed to Genji. I give her a small nod before walking out of the office, me continuing to walk up the now quiet stairway. My mind starts to wander and I notice that I kept thinking about Genji. His eyes looked kind when I saw them, and his smile had empathy behind it.

Oh crap, I think all of a sudden. Am I falling in love?


	5. Mr. Reyes

Mercy POV:

I start searching for Mr. Reyes room, and I see that it is right next to the horseback riding meeting room. I open the door quietly and see that Mr. Reyes is giving procedures for his classroom. Everyone then hears me and turns toward me. I do an awkward wave as I walk through the suddenly quiet classroom toward Mr. Reyes.

“You’re late,” He says quietly with a gruff voice.

“I’m sorry sir, I had to-” I say.

“If you are late again, you will have detention for the rest of the month! Understood?” He cuts me off angrily, grabbing my shirt by the collar and bringing me up like in those old interrogation movies. 

“Yes… sir… I-” I say as it starts to choke me.

“Hey! Get off her! You know that’s illegal for a teacher to do!” I hear a familiar voice scold. I manage to look over and I see Genji standing up while he was saying his speech. I didn’t even notice him.

“You should also know that you shouldn’t get in teacher’s business, young man,” He says back as he drops me, me gasping for breath. People then started to whisper.

As I find a seat, which happened to be next to Genji, I saw that Sombra and Jamison was in this class as well. 

Seems like the bullies follow me everywhere. I then see Genji smile at me, his eyes glittering a pretty black.

Did I really just say that!?

I wave back and blushed slightly, looking away embarrassed. 

I then look straight at Sombra, who was sitting on the other side of me. Her purple eyes gleamed mischievously.

“Looks like you got a aplastar, amiga,” She teases quietly.

“No I do not!” I whisper angrily back, remembering some of my Spanish.

“Alright, I’ll take your word for it…” She says as she looks away from me with a small smirk. I do a growl under my breath as I look toward Mr. Reyes.

“Alright students, let us continue before we were rudely interrupted,” He glares at me as he said that. 

 

As he continues to speak about his rules, I start to doodle on the paper we had in front of us.

“ANGELA!” I hear Mr. Reyes shout as I jump almost off my seat. “No doodling in class! You should be paying attention! This is your last warning,” His gruff voice scares other people too.

“Yes sir,” I say quietly as I lay my head low.

“Let’s continue-” He starts to say until the bell rings, signifying to switch to 2nd period. I could hear him growl as the students exploded in a large group of talking high schoolers that are shoving their way through the door. I try to get up but my leg starts to hurt and I fall. I then feel two arms catch me before I hit the floor.

I look up and see Genji holding me and then put me on the floor. I turned around to see him blushing and scratching the back of his head.

“I never… never got your name,” He asked sheepishly.

“Oh, I’m… Angela Ziegler,” I say politely, slightly surprised that he caught me.

“Nice to meet you,” He says kindly and does one of those Japanese bows again. I do a polite bow back.

“Now, I don’t want to be late, so we should probably head to class,” I say, realizing the time.

“Yeah, you should,” I hear Mr. Reyes voice says as I flinch. I then quickly get out of the room with Genji following behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Aplastar" means crush in Spanish.


	6. Small Talk and Dodgeball

Mercy POV:

As we walked down the steps, me wondering why Genji was going the same way I was, I decided to make short conversation.

“So, um, how’s it going?” I ask him awkwardly.

“Uh, fine, I guess,” He says as he stops and stares out the window. I come up to him and gaze at the birds that were chirping a beautiful song.

“Do you ever wish you could be a bird?” He asks randomly. “Personally, I would be a sparrow.”

“Well, I would probably be a dove. They are beautiful,” I reply back as I watch one fly over the dorms.

“Good choice,” He says with a smile as if he is daydreaming. “Anyway, we should probably head to class, shall we?” 

I giggle a bit before continuing down the steps. 

As we reach the gym, which was my next class, I realize Genji was still with me.

“Why are you following me?” I ask slightly defensively.

“I have gym next. You?” He replied as he showed me his schedule.

“Oh, that makes sense. Sorry,” I apologize as we reach the double doors that led to the gym. He stepped in front of me and opened the door like a gentlemen. 

“Ladies first,” He says playfully, making me laugh as I walked through the door.

“Thank you,” I say, bowing and giggling. We then both walk inside and I see Sombra and Jamison again. Also Mako, Jamison’s friend, was there too. I sigh in frustration as I sat down on the bleachers, Genji next to me.

“Are you alright?” He asks with concern all of a sudden.

“Yeah. Just my bullies are in all my classes so far,” I reply as Genji looks up at Jamison and gives him a almost hateful sneer.

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you,” He says quietly. “Not weirdly or anything.” He becomes slightly nervous as he corrects himself. I snicker but also blush a light pink. I could see him   
blushing as well.

“Hello students!” A loud booming voice echoes through the gym, silencing the room. “I am Ms. Zarya, as you may know, and I will be teaching the girls this semester. Next semester, girls, you will be taught by Mr. Morrison.”

“Boys, you will be taught by me, Mr. Morrison, for the semester, and then you will switch with the girls,” Another gruff voice says.

“Alright ladies, come to me!” Ms. Zarya says as I get up and walk over to her, me noticing that the game girl on the first day was there too. She was on her phone.

“We are going to start with some DODGEBALL!” She shouts excitedly as she grabs a ball and tosses it to the gamer girl, who manages to grab it. 

“Good catch, Hana Song!” Ms. Zarya says as the girl throws it back. “Now, I’ll set it up! You may talk while I finish!”

The girl then walks up to me surprisingly.

“Hi, I’m Hana,” She says.

“I’m Angela,” I reply back, slightly confused.

“You must be one of the new kids here in the state,” She says simply. I nod.

“Well, you wanna hang out at lunch?” She asks.

“As long as Mei and Genji can,” I ask without thinking.

“Sure! Lucio also is coming to,” She says with a playful smile.

“Ladies! Get ready, set, GO!” Ms. Zarya shouts as me and Hana jump up in surprise.

I then catch a dodgeball, getting a complaint from the other side. As I continue playing, me having to limp while I run because of my legs, I slowly get use to it but still not wanting to hurt anyone. I then see a ball come right to my face.

Before I can block it, it hits my face and I fall to the ground, everything turning to black.


	7. Headache

Mercy POV:

I wake up with a blinding light shining in my eyes, and I try to move my head away from it. I then feel a seething pain in my neck when I moved it, and I gasped in pain. I go back to it’s normal state and I hear talking somewhere near me.

“Is she awake?” I hear a girl’s voice say.

“I think so. I hope she’s okay. I’m worried, though,” I hear a familiar voice reply. “Are you awake, Angela?” 

I try to speak but my voice hurts to much, so I just make a squeak.

“She is, thank god. I thought it was game over for her,” The girl’s voice says again. I then knew it was Hana right then.

“Yeah. I was watching her and she got hit really hard,” The other voice said. “Her lip and nose even started to bleed. I was even lucky to get her out of there.”

“Yeah, romantically,” Hana said, clearly teasing the other person.

“Hey! How else was I supposed to carry her without hurting her?” The voice said back defensively.

“Like a normal person,” She said playfully yet sassily.

An annoyed sigh came from the other person as they then started to focus back on me.

“Alright, let’s make sure Angela can still move,” The other voice says as he looks at me. “Angela, can you hear me? Nod if you can.”

Even though I can barely see him, I nod slowly. I then hold my neck as the pain came back.

“Okay, any type of movement hurts you, but at least you can hear me. Who am I?” The voice asks.

“Ge- gen…” I try to say before hissing in agony.

“I’ll take that as Genji. Yes, I am him. Do you remember anything that happened?” The voice says.

I nod my head very lightly so it doesn’t hurt. I remember getting hit by a ball in the face.

“Okay, good,” Genji says with a sigh of relief. “Now, grab my hand.” He holds out his hand.

“You just want her to hold your hand, dude,” Hana randomly says.

“No! I’m trying to help her get better Hana!” He snaps back.

“But that’s a secret reason,” Hana says back. Genji just growls as I try and grab his hand.

I finally manage to grab his hand and he helps me sit up. My vision is now clear, so I can see his face. Now that I see him, he looks very worried. He even looked like he cried.

“Are… you… alright?” I manage to say, but it’s still a small whisper. He just stares at me with a broken smile.

“Um, dork face, girl asked you a question?” Hana says humoredly, lightly punching Genji’s arm.

“Uh!? Oh yeah, sorry, I just was happy that you managed to speak and get up and…” Genji says as he lets go of my hand. Hana just rolls her eyes. I blush and giggle before wincing in pain. 

I then notice that we were in the middle of a large field.

“Why… are… we out… here?” I ask quietly.

“Well, so many people got hurt in dodgeball that the nurse’s office was full by the time I got you there, so I had to bring you out here,” Genji explains.

“Also because he knows that you aren’t a very social person,” Hana adds.

“Yeah, that too,” Genji says before he looks at me again, his eyes staring directly at mine. 

“Bro, you need to stop staring! That’s rude!” Hana says as she slaps him across the face.

“Ow,” Genji says as he holds his cheek.

My reflexes immediately act as I reach toward his face in the doctor type of way. I then draw back as my body flinches in pain.

I then realize Mei isn’t here.

“Where’s… Mei?” I ask before lightly coughing.

“She is still in Math. I can get her though!” Hana volunteers. She then gets up and runs toward the school. Before she completely disappears from sight, I can hear her mumble, “So   
I can leave you two lovebirds alone.” She then follows it with a snicker.

“So, you think your going to be okay?” Genji asks.

“May...be?” I say honestly, even though my voice cracks.

“So, I managed to see your schedule, and I saw we have all our classes together. So, in case you need anything, you can talk to me, okay?” He says reassuringly.

I nod my head before grabbing my neck again in pain. 

“You should probably stop moving your head for the day,” Genji says as he does a small half hearted laugh. 

Hana then comes back with Mei, who was running faster than ever.

“You alright! Hana told me everything!” Mei said as she slid down next to me and hugged me. “Oh, I probably shouldn’t do that.” She lets go, probably realizing how hurt I was. I give her a tiny smile, my face still red from what happened a few seconds ago. 

“Let's get you patched up so you aren’t late for the next class,” Mei says as she takes out a small mini first aid kit out of her bag. She then took some of those wipe things and wiped my face down. I wince as it stings my wounds.

“There! Done!” Mei says once she finishes. She puts the first aid kit back in her bag and helps me up. My knee buckles but I manage to catch myself. Once I stand up for a couple of seconds, my head starts to hurt extremely bad and I start to get dizzy. I try to walk but I fall on the ground, my head hurting even more.

I then hear Genji and Mei rush over and helped me up.

“Your head must still hurt. Here, lean on me if you start to feel dizzy and get a headache,” Genji says before blushing, realizing what he just said. Hana snickers behind us.

“And if you need any help, you can call me. I’ll at least try and help you the best I can,” Mei adds.

“And I’ll be here for emotional support and to make fun of Genji when he does something stupid or even slightly romantic,” Hana says with a thumbs up, receiving a glare from Genji. 

“And I’ll be here to heckle my brother for going out of class just for some girl,” Says a voice I don’t recognize. I look in front of me and I see a tall man staring straight at Genji.


	8. Brother Trouble

Mercy POV:

“Oh, uh, hey Hanzo, um, how’s it going?” Genji says awkwardly.

“You can’t trick me, brother. I know you were out of class! Your education is important to our parents!” The man scolds back. Me and Mei look at each other with confused looks.

“I was helping Angela!” He shouts back, letting go of me and walking up to the man, who is now apparently Hanzo.

“Yes, but your education is more important than ladies, Genji,” Hanzo says with a calm yet stern tone.

“Well at least I can actually help a lady, unlike you!” Genji says back. Hana “oohs” behind me.

“Okay, boys, please stop arguing, it’s making my head hurt even more,” I say, trying to mediate their argument. 

“I’m trying to teach him a lesson, young lady!” Hanzo yelled at me, me flinching back, which made me fall backward. I hiss in pain as I land on my back. Mei then runs toward me.

“Look at what you did, Hanzo! You’re hurting her even more!” Genji shouts at Hanzo once again as Mei helps me up.

“Not as much as your education,” Hanzo says sternly.

“It’s fucking PE, brother, PE! It’s not going to hurt my grades at all!” Genji starts to get furious, his face turning red with rage.  
My head starts to throb as their shouting turns to screaming and they get even closer together, seemingly about to start physically fighting.

“EVERYBODY STOP!” I manage to scream as everyone stops and stares at me. I fall to my knees as my head becomes unbearably painful. I’m shaking, using all of my remaining energy just to get their attention. I feel my vision get blurry and I start to feel dizzy.

“Uh, guys, Angela?” Mei interrupts as she helps me get up.

“Thanks a lot, brother!” Genji whispers angrily as he walked over to me. He then put his hand on my forehead to feel my temperature.

“You are feeling extremely hot, but it must be your body healing. Let’s just get you to class,” Genji says as he puts his hand down. 

“That isn’t the only thing he thinks is hot,” I hear Hana whisper to Mei, who then both start giggling uncontrollably.

As I start to walk down the field, with Genji’s help, I start to feel extremely tired. I slowly start to fall asleep, my eyes closing every now and then. Finally, my body just gives up as I fall and lay on the ground, fast asleep.


	9. Disorder

Mercy POV:

I wake up in a classroom, one with numbers everywhere. I immediately know that this is the Math classroom. I see that Genji was next to me, and I’m sitting at a small desk. Ms. 

Vaswani is at the front of the classroom, lecturing the students about how they should behave in her class. She then notices me awake.

“Angela Ziegler, you are finally awake. I need to talk for you for a second,” Ms. Vaswani says as she stops the class to acknowledge me. She then takes me outside.

“Hello Ms. Ziegler, I am Ms. Vaswani. You must be the remarkable girl that helped us during the power outage,” She says quietly once we got out in the hall.

“Um, yes ma’am,” I say politely, my head still dizzy from PE.

“And I’ve heard that you have been… dealing with things,” She continues.

“Uh… Yes,” I say, hesitating as I thought about how she knew about this. I then lean on the wall, my head starting to hurt some more. 

“And I’ve seen you’ve been getting quite close with Genji Shimada…” I jump up slightly. How did she know that?

“So, I decided that you and Genji can go to the guidance counselors after Math, since Genji is very close with Mr. Zenyatta,” Ms. Vaswani explains. 

“Thank… thank you Ms. Vaswani,” I say, doing a small bow before going back inside the classroom.

What I saw inside was a mess.

Kids were throwing pencils at each other, people were screaming and yelling at each other, some kids were even hiding in corners, covering their faces. 

I looked behind me to notice that Ms. Vaswani’s face was pale with shock. She then fixed herself and walked to the front of the room.

“Students…” She asked slightly louder than her normal voice.

No one listened to her as I sat down in my chair, a football flying over my head.

“Students!” She shouted again, everyone stopping and staring at her. Everyone just quickly got to there seats.

“I am disappointed in all of you, except Angela and Genji, of course,” She says as she did a small helpful wink at me. I looked behind me and saw Genji sitting at his seat, doodling on a paper. “Now, since you all think you can be crazy while I’m gone, you will all be cleaning up the cafeteria after school. Genji was the only one that was not acting crazy, and Angela was with me outside, so they will not have to clean.”

“But Ms. Vaswani! People hit me, so I had to hit them back!” I heard Hana whine.

“You shouldn’t make excuses, Hana,” Ms. Vaswani replies back sternly, a small frown appearing on her lips.

“Sorry, ma’am,” Hana says as she bows, realizing her mistake.

“Alright, let’s continue with our procedures,” As Ms. Vaswani continues, I then start thinking about the guidance counselor. 

As the bell rings, about 30 minutes later, Ms. Vaswani comes up to me and Genji, who I was chatting with.

“Don’t forget about the guidance counselor, you two,” She says before letting us out the door. I look behind me to see her with a small smirk.

“What was that about?” Hana says as she comes up next to me, possibly talking about the conversation I had with Ms. Vaswani.

“Oh, me and Genji have to see the guidance counselor, that’s all,” I say nonchalantly.

“Well then go!” Hana says as she pushes us near the door to the guidance office. 

“Okay, jeez,” Genji says as he unlocks the door.

“Bye, lovebirds!” Hana teases before rushing upstairs. I roll my eyes as Genji gives a hard glare. I walk inside and I see the weirdest thing ever.


	10. Zenyatta

Mercy POV:

Mr. Zenyatta is floating! How does he do that? Is it because he is a robot?

“Ahh, hello students,” I hear him say as he motions toward the two pillows in front of him. I sit down, still wondering how he is floating.

“Good morning, Zenyatta,” Genji says with a Japanese bow as he sits cross-legged on the pillow right beside me.

“Good morning, Genji. I see you have brought Angela here with you today,” Mr. Zenyatta says back as he motions to me.

“Yes, I have Zenyatta, and thank you for letting us come here,” Genji answers politely. 

“It is my pleasure. Now, what has brought you two here?” Mr. Zenyatta asked.

“Well actually, Angela was sent here about something that happened in the hallway. I’m just here to probably be a witness or something,” Genji explained.

“Well, what happened?” Mr. Zenyatta asked me.

“I was… going up the stairs to my first class when I tripped and fell… in front of everyone… an my two bullies Jamison and Mako started laughing and pushed me down to the bottom step… and…” I could feel myself tearing up just retelling the story. “And… they just left me as… everyone started laughing… at me.” A single tear fell down my face, but I tried to hide it.

“Well, I heard that Genji helped you after that, right?” Mr. Zenyatta said as Genji nodded.

“I felt bad for her, and I… know how she felt,” He said. Mr. Zenyatta nodded in return.

“Now, wasn’t there something about Sombra?” Mr. Zenyatta asked, surprising me.

“Y-yes,” I stuttered.

“Then tell me,” Mr. Zenyatta replied back calmly.

“I was… helping out with the power outage last night… and I went to go check if Sombra, at that time I didn’t know who she was, and she appeared behind me and started… teasing me. When I introduced myself to her, she already knew who I was and my history, including… the fact… that… that…” I started stuttering as I remembered the story and my eyes started to water. “I’m an… orphan!” I burst into tears and buried my face into my hands, trying to hide the fact that I kept that in for years.

“You’re… an orphan?” Genji says as he tries to comfort me.

“Yes, do you have a problem with that?” I slightly shout back defensively. 

“No, not at all, I didn’t mean to offend you…” Genji says back quietly. I just curled up in a ball and continued to sob.

“Could you tell us how you became an orphan?” Mr. Zenyatta asks.

“Could you call Mei in here first?” I ask quietly, wiping a tear away. “I would like her to know too.”

“Of course,” Mr. Zenyatta answers as he goes over to the phone and calls Ms. Vaswani. 

While he was on the phone, I could see Genji had tears in his eyes as well.

“Genji? Are you alright?” I question him. 

“Yeah, I’m… fine,” He says as he rubs his eyes, probably to get the tears away.

“Alright, Mei is on her way right now,” Mr. Zenyatta says as he hovers back to his pillow and sits on it.

I then heard the door creak open as Mei came inside and sat on a pillow next to me, panting.

“I came… as fast as I could,” Mei says as she gets situated. 

“Alright, thank you Mei, now continue,” Zenyatta says as he looks at me.

“So, when my mother died, I was only 2 years old. My dad was a single parent that worked in the military as a surgeon for the soldiers, so I was used to taking care of myself from a very young age. He then left one day and never came back and I… heard the news from my neighbors that… that… he died,” I say, starting to cry again. “I decided from that day on that would help people with there problems, especially health ones, since my dad was such a big inspiration to me.”

Mei looked like she was about to cry, so she hugged me as she tried to comfort me. Genji just looked away, a sad expression on his face.

“Thank you for telling us this, Angela. You are always welcome here. Now, isn’t it time for lunch?” Mr. Zenyatta says as he goes over to his desk and grabs the key to his office.

“Yes! Actually, Angela, I met some girls named Lena and Emily in math class! We can sit with them at lunch!” Mei says excitedly, trying to lift the sad mood that hung heavy in the air.

“Also make sure you include me, too!” Genji says playfully, making us all laugh.

“But I’m also inviting Hana and Lucio!” I say back as we get up from the pillows, Genji groaning from the sometimes annoying Hana.

“I actually met Lucio, too! He talked about Hana a lot!” Mei says as we start walking out of the room, me waving goodbye to Mr. Zenyatta. He waved back before going back to his desk, me then continuing to laugh and walk to lunch with my friends.


	11. Lunch Secrets

Mercy POV:

“So, who are these Lena and Emily girls?” Genji asks Mei, who is practically jumping with joy.

“They are super nice! Lena is super energetic, while Emily is more creative, but they are both are super caring!” Mei explains as they walk into the cafeteria, the noise growing extremely loud. I then spot Lucio, well, who I presume is Lucio, and Hana on the other side of the cafeteria, sitting at a round table with just enough seats for us and two other people.

“Heyo!” Lucio says with a wave as we come closer to the table. “Come sit down. Lena and Emily are grabbing lunch.” Genji sits down next to him while I sit next to Genji and Mei.   
Mei has the two empty seats next to her while Hana is on the other side of Lucio.

I then pull out my yellow lunch box that has two angel wings printed on the side and a halo on the top and says “I’m An Angel” and I set it out on the table. I then grab a leftover salad that I made the other day, a fork to eat it, an apple, an orange, and a Kit Kat out of it. I look over to Hana, who has brought Mountain Dew and Doritos, and Mei, who also has a salad, but it’s a winter fruit one. 

“Hello, luvs! The food is here!” I hear a cheerful voice call out as I see a skinny girl with short brown hair comes over to our table. A girl dressed in a green sweater and has long red hair is behind her, laughing as she sits next to Mei and where the other girl sat. 

“Hello Lena, hello Emily!” Mei says as she waves to them. They wave back, the short haired one with a huge grin on her face. Mei then tells me quietly which one is which, and I give her an understanding nod after she finishes.

“Man, am I starving! I could eat this whole pizza in one bite!” Lena says as she holds up the pizza slice that the lunch ladies gave her. 

“Wait one second, Lena. We have to have everyone introduce themselves first!” Emily says before Lena can take a bite.

“Oh, right! I’ll start!” Lena says excitedly as she puts down the slice. “I’m Lena! I love running and Emily. In fact, I think I’m going to start a track team!” 

“I’m Emily, Lena’s girlfriend,” Emily says before interrupting by Genji spitting out his water. I could hear Hana mutter “Gross.”

“She’s your girlfriend?” Genji asks, astonished as he wipes away the water.

“Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that… sorry,” Mei says, apologizing.

“Yeah, and do you have a problem with that?!” Lena says defensively. 

“No, jeez, why is everyone so defensive toward me,” Genji mutters to Lucio, who then agrees with a small nod.

“Alright, continuing, I love art and robotics, and one day I want to be a professional robot designer, creating robots to help the world,” Emily says. 

“I’m Mei, and I love animals and the cold. I someday want to be a climatologist working in Antarctica,” Mei explains before continuing on to me.

“I’m… um… Angela and I love help people and medical sciences. One day, in the future, I want to be a… doctor and maybe a neurologist?” I say, a little nervous being around so many people.

“I’m Genji, and I love being around people and hanging out with Zenyatta,” Genji says before being interrupted by Hana.

“And also Angela, your crush!” Hana shouts back, making her and Lucio giggle. Genji frowned as a light pink blush appeared on his face. 

“You need to stop interrupting me Hana,” Genji says sternly while Lena joins in the continued giggling. Emily rolls her eyes before continuing to listen.

“Anyway, and I actually know martial arts and how to meditate,” Genji continues while the 3 burst out laughing.

“Alright, sorry luv, I heard you,” Lena says as she wipes a tear away from her eye.

I then see, right before Lucio starts, Hanzo pulls up a chair in the middle between Genji and Lucio.

“What the crap, Hanzo!” Genji says as Hanzo sits down.

“I’m sitting here, since I have nowhere else, as well as I need to make sure you are putting on a good example for our family,” Hanzo says sternly before actually introducing himself.

“I am Hanzo, Genji’s older brother, and I love sake and archery. I actually will probably start an archery sport in this school,” He says before letting Lucio finally go.

“I’m Lucio, and I LOVE music and Hana, and I want to be a DJ when I grow up,” Lucio says with a wink at Hana, making her blush.

“HA ha! I got you Hana! You do like him!” Genji says all of a sudden, scaring Hana.

“I’m dating him, dude, of COURSE I like him!” Hana says back.

“Alright, alright, stop with the fighting and let us let Hana go,” Emily says.

“Thank you. I’m Hana, and I love video games and live streaming for my fans, and I already have the dream of my life. An awesome boyfriend and being an internationally famous gamer!” Hana says as she grabs a dorito from the bag and eats it.

“Well, is that everybody?” Lena asks. Everyone nods their heads.

“Alright, now you may eat,” Emily says as Lena takes a big bite of pizza. I start eating my salad slowly, not really talking.

“Angela, are you okay?” Mei asks me quietly.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just not use to sitting with so many people is all,” I say to her with a small smile. She smiles back in understanding.

“Hey, um, can me and Lucio chat for a bit? Alone?” Genji asks all of a sudden.

“And why do you need to do that?” Lena asks as she takes another bite of her pizza.

“It’s… boy stuff,” Lucio says as he and Genji get up from the table. 

“Alright, but find a different excuse! That’s the girl’s one!” Lena says, making everyone laugh.

As Lucio and Genji go sit somewhere else and talk, I see Hana get up and sneak over to them, probably listening. She then sees me watching and puts a finger over her mouth and makes a very quiet “shh” sound, which I nod to. When I watch her listen, her face goes into shock for a second before having a great big grin in her face. She then comes back to the table.

“Angela! Genji does like you! And he’s talking with Lucio so they can plan to take you someplace nice and he’ll ask you out!” Hana says. I get shocked before blushing.

“Wait a sec, Genji likes her? It’s only the first day!” Emily says.

“Well, who cares! Love blossoms whenever it wants to! So, are you going to say yes when he does?” Hana says, jumping up and down like kindergartener. 

“I mean… I’m not sure yet. I’ve never really got into romantic relationships before… because I always would move schools every year. Plus, I kinda want it to be a surprise…” I say, stuttering.

“Well, you should! Besides, I don’t know how he is going to ask you out, or when, so that will be a surprise!” Hana says.

“And if you need any love advice, just talk to me or Emily!” Lena says with a helpful smile.

“Thanks,” I say with a small giggle before continuing to eat my salad. Now all the girls are talking about him and me being “So cute together” and them “shipping it”, besides Mei.

Genji and Lucio then come back over, all the girls stopping their conversations.

“Alright, sorry about leaving, but are any of you going to the extremely early Christmas dance?” Genji asks.

“Yep! Me and Emily are going together! Emily actually just got a super pretty dress that I think she’d be super cute in!” Lena says as she hugs Emily and kisses her on the cheek. I could see Mei trying so hard not to say, “Aww, that’s so CUTE!”

“And me and Lucio are going together as well. Of course, he is not seeing what I’m wearing until the dance,” Hana says with a hug to Lucio when he sits down.

“And I guess I’ll go, but why are we talking about this when it’s a month away?” Mei says.

“Just because,” Lucio answers.

“Angela, are you going?” Genji asks me.

“Um, I guess? I’m not exactly sure…” I say, while the rest of the girls are practically out of their seats.

“Well, I was going to, but I just wanted to know,” Genji says, scratching the back of his neck somewhat nervously.

“Alright, let’s continue eating please? I’m still hungry!” Lena says as she grabs her slice of pizza and devours the thing.

“You are always hungry,” Emily says with a small laugh. “You eat things too fast!”

“What? I love eating!” Lena says. We then heard a very quiet bell ring to signify to go to the next class. Everyone just got up and started to throw away their trash before walking out of that cafeteria. I then walked out, my head starting to hurt as people swarmed around me. I got pushed around until I finally could get out, but my head still throbbed as I walked to my next class.


	12. Shh...

Sombra POV:

“Amelie, I know you want this, but are you sure that this is going to work?” I say as the cold hearted girl nods her head.

“Alright,” I say as I open the door, the sounds of computers growing louder than from the outside.

“What are you doing ‘ere, huh?” I heard Jamison say behind me, a frown appearing on my lips as his annoying voice echoes in the otherwise quiet room.

“Oh, Jamison, may I ask the same to you?” I say, turning around with a lying smirk on my face. I noticed that his large friend, Mako, was behind him.

“Just checking on ya! Seeing what you are doing with Amelie,” Jamison says as he steps into the computer room. I roll my eyes when he’s not looking as I continued to hack into the computer I was at.

“Could you hurry up?” Amelie says as she leans on the doorway as she browses on her phone.

“I’m doing the best I can, amiga!” I say back as I open Ms. Amari’s email account. “Now, why do you even want to sabotage her?” 

“Because she has Lena as her friend, even though I was her friend in middle school,” Amelie answers sternly.

“Friends change, you know. Like how I was one of your worst enemies back then while now Lena is your worst enemy and now I’m your friend.” I hit “Compose” and start putting in every student’s name in the entire school in the “Receipts”.

“You are lucky I decided to trust you.”

“You are lucky I can do this.” I start typing out a report of Emily.

“What are you ladies even talkin’ about?” Jamison says as he looks as the background of Mr. Morrison’s computer, which was a picture of him in his barbecue outfit and a gun. 

“Just girl stuff,” I respond with a smirk as I click send.

“Alrighty then, we’ll be going now, shall we?” Jamison says as he looks up at Mako, who grunts in response. They both leave, leaving just me and Amelie in the computer room.

“I’m done,” I say as Amelie looks at me with a raised eyebrow. “I’m actually done, unlike the times where I teased or tricked you. Besides, that was fun for me.”

“Let’s get out of here,” She replied as she tucks her phone in her pocket and walks away to her next class. “Now, don’t tell anyone, understand?” 

“Yes, of course, amiga. I promise I’ll keep my mouth shut,” I say as I catch up to her, me putting a finger over my mouth and doing a “shh” sound. She looks away with her signature glare.

“You better keep that.”


	13. Confrontation and Running Away

Mercy POV:

“Alright, students, I am Mr. Winston, your science teacher. We are first going to set up your computers, so please get them out,” Mr. Winston says as I pull out my laptop and log on. I then notice that I have a new email from Ms. Amari.

It must be something important then, I think as I open it up. I then gasp as I read the email.

“Who sabotaged Emily!” I hear Lena shout as she stands up. I then hear multiple murmurs around the classroom as everyone else reads it too.

“Class, class, this probably was just a simple mistake,” Mr. Winston says as he tries to calm the class. 

I then notice Sombra in the back, smirking with her arms crossed. I then noticed a girl next to her, staring at Emily with hatred. 

I then look back at Mr. Winston before dashing over to Sombra’s seat, startling her.

“Are you the one who did this!?” I ask quietly but sternly.

“No, why would I do such a thing like that?” She says back, her smile going to a frown.

“Because you can hack, and maybe you are working for someone!” I say as I get closer to her.

“How bout we take this outside the classroom, shall we?” She says, her grin returning as she puts her finger on my nose and pushes me away. She then looks around quickly before getting up and running out the door, me following after her.

Once we were outside, Sombra leans on the wall, a sneer still on her face. “What was that you wanted to talk about?” 

“About that email! Emily would never do such a thing, and Lena just said that Emily got sabotaged!” I shout now that we were outside of the classroom.

“So you’re automatically accusing me?” She says teasingly, me growling in frustration.

“Yes, you! You can hack, and you have that smirk on your face!” I say, anger boiling in my veins.

“I always have that smirk, no matter what is happening,” She states.

“Well, you didn’t have it a second ago!” I say before realizing that this was pointless and calming down. “I just want to know if it was you.”

“Well, it wasn’t, I wouldn’t do anything that bad,” She says.

“Alright, prove it. Show me your internet history.” I hold my hand out for her to give me her laptop. She rolls her eyes, enters her password, and gives it to me.

“There is nothing here that looks suspicious!” I say once I look through her history. I look up and she still has an evil grin.

“See, not me,” She says as she takes the laptop away. I then, for a split second, see a purple skull background. I then remembered she had the same purple skull on her phone case, and the same skull was…

On the email! I ran back inside, grabbed my laptop, and ran back out, Sombra looking at me with a confused face. 

“Do you recognize… this?” I ask as I show her the email, the purple skull being very tiny at the bottom. I could see her face freeze up in shock.

“I didn’t think anyone would notice that…” I hear her mutter, me having her smirk on my face now.

“Well, that’s what you get for being gutsy, now I’m telling Ms. Amari that you-” I say before Sombra puts a finger over my mouth.

“Shh, I hear someone,” She says as she brings me around a corner. I was about to complain when I hear large footsteps tromping into Mr. Winston’s room.

“Is Angela Ziegler here?” I hear Mr. Reyes voice say, the room going silent.

“Angela Ziegler?” Mr. Winston says. “Sorry, mr. Reyes, but she seems to not be here at the moment, which is actually odd…” 

I was about to run out before Sombra covered my mouth and held me back, looking around the corner, watching Mr. Reyes.

“We can’t let you get caught by that teacher! Come on!” She whispers as she drags me behind her, running down the hall to the stairs. She runs down them, me complaining the whole way.

“Why are you doing this?” I ask her once we reach the bottom.

“Just because I’m bored and I always wanted to do this. Also because you might be in trouble,” She explains as she runs outside and hides behind the generators in the back.

“Duck down!” She yells to me, me reacting so quickly that it hurts my head.

“Alright, we just have to stay put until Mr. Reyes leaves,” She says as she brings up a tech screen with just her hands. I gaze at it in wonder as she hacks into the security cameras and switches to the one in the hallway we were just in. We see Mr. Reyes walk down it in frustration, a frown tugging at his lips.

“We are safe to go back now, but just in case, we should stay put,” She says as she closes the screen and sits down cross-legged. I groan as I sit down. 

I then hear a familiar voice.

“Angela!”


	14. Caught in the Act

Mercy POV: 

 

“Genji!” I shout back as I stand up and look over the generators, seeing Genji round the corner.

“Angela!” He shouts once he sees me. He runs toward me. “I saw you run out and Mr. Reyes was looking for you and-” He spotted Sombra.

“You…” He says with a sneer. “You stay away from her!” 

“Geez, overprotective,” Sombra says with a roll of her eyes. “I do what I want. Not follow orders from some stupid Shimada.”

“Genji, it’s fine, she was actually helping me get out,” I say as Genji looks at me with a surprised look.

“She… helped you?” He says as he points to her, then me, then her again.

“Yes, I’m just a little worried what Mr. Winston will do to me. And Mr. Reyes, and my permanent record!” I start to freak out, Genji pulling me into a hug, trying to comfort me.

“This is the most sappiest freaking thing I’ve ever seen,” I hear Sombra mutter as she gets up. “Anyway, we best keep moving so no one finds us.” 

“Okay, I’ll trust you only this once,” Genji says as he starts to follow her, I also coming with them. 

Soon we were at the computer room. Well, at least what I thought was it. Sombra slowly opened the door after hacking the lock, since it was electric, and lead us inside.

“Alright, let’s see here…” She says as she starts heading toward a computer, signing into her account and going to her email. She looked at the email she had sent before deleting it from her inbox. We then heard footsteps coming from the outside. Big footsteps. 

“Mierda…” She cursed under her breath as she closed the tab, logged out, and ran toward the open door. She shut the door and locked it again before pushing me and Genji under the counter. 

“Hey!” Genji says as he hid.

“What? I had to do it,” She replied as she hid in the corner, turning invisible with a small wave of her hand. I looked at where she was, astonished, until I heard the door trying to be opened. 

“Shit, those stupid kids locked it…” I heard Mr. Reyes voice say as the jingle of keys rings outside. The lock of the door then clicked open as he stormed into the room, growling as he stomped to the computer. He checked the security cameras, looked toward the corner where Sombra was hiding, and ran toward it full speed. He slapped where her face is, her reappearing. She yelled in pain as she held her cheek, a red mark slowly creeping to his hand shape.

Me and Genji watched as he mercilessly yelled at her and smacked her, tears forming in Sombra’s eyes. Sombra then kicked Mr. Reyes in the chest, knocking the wind out of him before running out. 

“I’ll get you, Angela, I’ll find you somehow…” He said before Mr. Morrison walked in.

“Don’t be too hard on yourself. You’re doing a good job,” He said as he patted Mr. Reyes on the back. Me and Genji looked at each other in surprise as they walked out. 

We then got up out of our hiding spot, still shocked at what happened. 

“Angela,” Genji says quietly. “I think there’s something a lot more sinister in this school then we think…”


End file.
